Golden Quartet : The Mysterious Disappearance
by Shravani2006
Summary: Roxanne, Skyler, Susan and Isabella start their first year at hogwarts. Little do they know that a mystery awaits them. The new generation and their brand new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS

"You must take a pet to hogwarts." "I don't think I am responsible enough to take care of an owl or a toad." "Then take a cat! Its really good to have a pet you know." "I hate cats. Cunning little creatures" Susan said with a hiss. "How dare you say that Susan! I am going to take a cat to hogwarts. Aw! I love cats!" Roxanne said dreamily. "Cats are horrible!" Susan argued. "They are cute" Roxanne insisted. "Shut up you two" Isabella cried. "Quit it kids. Its alright if you don't want to carry a pet to hogwarts, Susan." Hermione said kindly. "Its time to go" Ronald said impatiently. "Susie, Roxanne and Bella hold my arm" Hermione said. "We are side apparating" she said smiling. "Have a good year" Molly Weasley said kissing Roxanne on her cheeks. "Bye grandma" she said waving as the five of them side apparated.

"You are smart enough to handle tricky situations Skyler" Draco Malfoy said comfortingly as they apparated on platform 9 3/4. Skyler merely smiled. She looked at the sky looking worried as she walked. Suddenly she bumped into a fair and a rather tall girl for her age. "Um, I am sorry" Skyler said going slight red. "Its alright" Roxanne said kindly. "I am Roxanne Weasley" she said warmly. Skyler looked at her reluctantly. She knew the history between Lestranges and Weasley. She also hated the weasleys because they were the reason her mother was no more with her. Yet Roxanne seemed so kind. She hesitated for a moment. Roxanne shaked her hand in front of Skyler. "Hi" she said weakly. "Off to Hogwarts are you" Roxanne asked curiously. "Um, yes" Skyler said now feeling even more awkward. "I must leave. Goodbye" Skyler said as she hurried off trying to join Draco and Astoria. "I don't think I will be alright, Draco. I am not even confident enough to introduce myself!" she said.

"What's the matter? I thought you were making friends! "They were the Weasley's" she said with a scorn. "Oh! Alright. I am sure you will make friends with the other children" Draco said comfortingly as he patted Skyler's shoulder with an approving smile. "I hate myself. I hate my identity. I hate the whole world. I am not a Death Eater if you remember. My parents were death eaters. I don't think they had a choice" Skyler cried frustrated. "My mother is dead and my father I...I can't meet him because he is in Azkaban. My life is horrible. And now I am going to Hogwarts, the DEATH EATER HATER SCHOOL" she almost screamed at him. "I hate you Draco. I really do" she sobbed. "Its alright" Draco said trying to calm her.

There was a loud sound as the express arrived. Skyler picked her bag and climbed the express hastily. Roxanne, Susan and Isabella hugged Ron and Hermione as they helped themselves onto the train. The train left with a loud whoosh.


	2. New Friends

NEW FRIENDS

Skyler sat down in an empty compartment, hoping that no one would join her. Unfortunately, Roxanne, Susan and Isabella joined her.

"Hi", Isabella said recognizing Skyler. "We met at the platform right!" she said.

"Um, yeah", Skyler said. "You are the Weasley's right?" she inquired felling irritated. The girls followed her everywhere.

"Well, I am a Longbottom. Isabella Longbottom", Isabella said shaking Skyler's hand.

"Oh! Alright", Skyler said felling relieved.

She was brought up by Draco Malfoy. She knew the Weasley's, the Grangers and the Potters. She didn't know much about the Longbottoms.

"What is the problem with being a Weasley?" Roxanne asked noticing Skyler's expressions. Skyler avoided Delphi's eyes.

"I am not here to make enemies ROXANNE WEASLEY", she said rather sternly.

"Well then, I must say that you didn't do a very good task on your first day", Roxanne said as she felt the anger boiling inside her.

Susan recognized the seriousness of the situation and decided to change the topic. "Hi. I am Susan. Susan Granger", she said smiling. "Well, the famous Hermione Granger is my aunt. I am a Muggle born you know. I never knew aunt Hermione was a witch though", she said noticing Skyler's curious expressions. "What's your name by the way?" she asked politely.

Skyler knew that by introducing herself as a Lestrange she was putting herself in danger. Especially when she had made an enemy of Roxanne. She bit the bullet and introduced herself as Angel Bell. "

Does that mean you are a relative of Katie Bell?" Isabella inquired.

"Yeah, a very distant relative, you know", Skyler said nervously.

"Oh, good" Isabella said kindly. "Isn't it good that we are all going to Hogwarts? I have heard that is the best school for young witches and wizards", she said smiling.

"Daddy is very happy that I have already made friends with all of you. He keeps saying that I will be sorted into Gryffindor", Roxanne said nodding.

"You are indeed very brave. I remember the way you had stood for my Muggle neighbor. You will indeed be sorted into Gryffindor", Susan said.

"You should be sorted into Gryffindor too Susan. It will be fun staying together wouldn't it?" Roxanne asked Susan feeling excited.

"It doesn't work like that", Susan said wisely. "Aunt Hermione agrees that I am brave but she feels that intelligence dominates my personality. She is sure I will be sorted into Ravenclaw. She also agrees that Bella will be sorted into Huffelpuff. You are really kind and loyal Bella", Susan replied.

"Which house do you think you will be sorted into?" Isabella asked Skyler kindly.

"Slytherin", she muttered rather quietly. All her life she had thought that Slytherin was the best house but now even the other houses seemed interesting. She wondered whether she stood a chance to be sorted into the other houses.

"SLYTHERIN! Angel you think that you will be sorted into Slytherin?" Roxanne asked surprised. "Suits your personality doesn't it", Roxanne mocked still sounding surprised.

Skyler went red with embarrassment.

"Angel are you sure you wanted be sorted in Slytherin or did you mean something else?" Isabella asked stroking Roxanne's cat.

"No one wants to be a Slytherin", a young boy answered as he entered the compartment before Skyler could say anything. "Hi, I am Aurora Goldstein. I am a second year Ravenclaw", he said brightly. The girls introduced themselves immediately. Aurora proved to be a smart and a humorous boy. "I heard someone talk about Slytherin when I entered the compartment. What was it about?" he asked curiously.

"Angel thought that she was going to be sorted into Slytherin", Roxanne said loudly twisting a bitter smile.

"I don't see any problem about why I should not be sorted into Slytherin" Skyler said feeling her blood boil inside her. Draco had told her about Slytherin's achievement. Her parents were sorted into Slytherin. How dare Roxanne insult the house?

"No one wants to be in Slytherin except for some lunatics. Don't you agree Aurora?" Roxanne mocked.

"Roxanne is right, Angel", Aurora said nodding. "No one likes to be sorted into Slytherin. The Sorting Hat forces them to", he said seriously. "There are some exceptions of course. There is a boy of my age who wanted to be sorted into Slytherin. He calls himself the heir of Voldemort", he said feeling awkward. "Anyways I came over here to make sure you were comfortable. Many of my friends are doing the same thing in other compartments. I have briefed you about the rules of Hogwarts which are to be strictly followed. As the school is approaching I would suggest you to wear your cloaks", Aurora said feeling very serious. "I must go and join my fellow mates", he said leaving the compartment.

The girls nodded and wore their cloaks. Susan and Isabella smiled affectionately at Skyler. Roxanne turned her head and Skyler turned hers.


End file.
